


in the woods somewhere

by sunflower_8



Series: and the day that we watch the death of the sun [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ...Somewhat?, ...kinda?, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Mild Sexual Content, Mentions of Starvation, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: the thick foliage of trees was suffocating-- even if it had a beautiful rarity prior, it now smothered him. he couldn’t see anything around him, and the familiar sensation of being incapacitated in one way or another made fear claw up his throat. he choked on the nothingness, trying to keep himself up in a standing position as everything drew closer to him.he had to find kamukura.(or, servant gets lost in the woods)
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: and the day that we watch the death of the sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767859
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	in the woods somewhere

servant never thought that, after all the destruction the remnants of despair wreaked around the world, that one untainted forest would stand. 

the hopeful sight of dark green leaves obscuring thick, shadowed wood was enough to conjure a smile upon servant’s face. dew glimmered on the bushery, the sound of scarce birds and woodland creatures punctuating the tranquility with life. it felt impossible, like a mirage (servant didn’t remember the last time he wasn’t hungry or dehydrated, so it was plausible), but he reached out to touch a tree with his gloved hand and saw that it was  _ real.  _

“well,” servant stilled when he heard kamukura speak, retracting his hand and turning around to give him his full attention. “the forest serves as an inconvenience, but it would take longer to go around. i suppose we must go through, then.” he sighed. “do not get lost. stay close to me.”

“yes, sir.” servant replied, following at the other’s heels as he entered the forest, moving aside some branches. calling the other “sir” had become habit, even if kamukura had expressed distaste for it a plethora of times.  _ kamukura-kun _ felt too friendly, and servant was not impertinent enough to raise himself to the importance of  _ izuru-kun. _

kamukura didn’t reply or acknowledge the way servant referred to him this time, however, instead moving a branch aside with his arm and gracefully stepping over twigs and tree roots.

it was remarkably dark due to the overcast sky and the heavy canopy above, and so he ended up tripping on a fairly thick stick on the ground (just his luck and idiocy). his arms scraped against sharp rocks as his knees collided hard against the grass. when he pushed himself up, wincing, he couldn’t see kamukura anywhere.

it never took long for servant to get lost. he had to laugh.

the thick foliage of trees was  _ suffocating--  _ even if it had a beautiful rarity prior, it now smothered him. he couldn’t see anything around him, and the familiar sensation of being incapacitated in one way or another made fear claw up his throat. he choked on the nothingness, trying to keep himself up in a standing position as everything drew closer to him.

he had to find kamukura. _he_ _had to find kamukura._

as he moved, unsure of which direction he was pushing through, the shadows that danced on the forest floor began to resemble figures of the past. one grew pigtails, and he could feel manicured red nails scratch his shoulder gently. it made him flinch and fall to the ground again as he tried, desperately, to escape her presence.

_ if i died here,  _ servant mused distantly as his hands moved to scratch at his arms and pull at his hair,  _ it would be what i deserve. _

the chain still hung on his neck, chafe and comforting. he relished in the feeling of the cool metal, but every second  _ without  _ kamukura made him panic at the lack of use. he needed to feel kamukura’s warm hand on his wrist; he had to see the sadistic glint in his eye as he pulled servant by the throat.

he had to see the pitying softness of his glance when servant made a mistake.

(or, more than anything, he had to long for something selfish-- he wanted to see the gentle afterglow on kamukura’s face and hear his praise after servant entertained him well. hands against his body, unrestrained and knowledgeable,

servant needed kamukura, because without him he may as well be nothing.)

he didn’t know where he was anymore. the trees called out to him, telling their stories and tales, but the noise was becoming too much for him (his heart weighs too heavy from the stories of the lost). he fell, this time deciding not to stand up again as he pressed his palms to his ears and waited for the cacophony of screaming to stop. it never did, and soon he lost track of where he was.

_ i can still hear her,  _ he realized, fighting off a bubble of scratchy sobs and laughter.  _ i can still hear her, oh god i’m going to be  _ **_sick_ ** _. _

he retched, not actually able to throw up anything due to the lack of food consumption, starvation settling into his bones. he had promised kamukura he was fine, but evidently the hunger was only quickening the effect of his diseases.

he would deserve to die here, and he would ordinarily accept his death with open arms, because he was  _ putrid  _ and  _ worthless  _ and  _ disgusting.  _

yet, all he could think about on the forest floor was that he wanted to die at kamukura’s side.

_ sir!  _ sobs were now pathetically escaping his lips.  _ sir, please, i’m scared. i can’t hear anything, sir  _ **_please find me_ ** _ i’m so scared i- _

“oh. there you are.”

he looked up, tears pathetically falling down his face. he saw kamukura, who stared down at him for a brief moment before he pulled him up. his crimson eyes were filled with an emotion servant couldn’t read, but his shoulders were relaxed with relief. 

his hand gently brushed against the side of servant’s face. he muttered evenly, “i was worried.”

the thought of  _ worrying _ kamukura was too much for him. his tears were dry, now, but he was still suffocating under the critical gaze of the trees that so heavily contrasted the almost affectionate look kamukura was giving him. it was the most undeserving kind of mercy.

(he was still hyperventilating.)

“s-sir, i-”

“it is fine.” kamukura responded smoothly. “you are fine.” his hand intertwined with servant’s, causing him to look at the noiret with wide eyes. kamukura didn’t hesitate, continuing to walk through the woods slowly as servant clumsily stepped beside him. “let’s continue.”

“thank you, sir,” servant rasped, still breathing heavily.  _ you saved me,  _ he wanted to add, but it was nothing kamukura didn’t already know.

kamukura stopped walking and stared at him silently. for a moment, servant debated whether or not he needed to kneel and apologize, but kamukura quieted those thoughts by coolly saying, “izuru.”

“...what?” 

“call me izuru.” he didn’t leave any room for negotiation, moving forward with a broad stride while his fingers were still tightly intertwined with servant’s.

  
despite the strange scenario servant found himself in, he felt his tensed body relax and his fit of insanity die away. and so he followed kamukura  _ (izuru)  _ through the woods, because he would follow him even to the ends of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably could have been better but. eh.
> 
> i'm really trying to get out a lot of fics with quarantine, guys. so, i'm sorry i'm spamming your inboxes ahaha. also... i really like kamukoma. as a separate thought from komahina. just. the interesting relationship and the subtle fondness that could be developed with an apathetic character like kamukura, mixed with utter devotion coming from servant.
> 
> oh also. i'm not going to lie to you. having servant call kamukura "sir" might just be me. finding that hot. but ALSO it is plausible so!!! 
> 
> i mean damn i am pansexual but i gotta indulge in some guys every once in a while. (edit: this just in, sun is exposed as a DUMB BITCH of course i'm into guys that's how being PANSEXUAL WORKS but it's easy to forget when kyoko kirigiri exists but also hajime hinata exists GUYS I'M JUST REALLY CHAOTIC)
> 
> this note. is so long. jesus christ. alright well all of this to say. uh. more content coming soon. love you all.
> 
> edit: oh my gosh okay someone made fanart for this fic and i'm dklsafjfsd. crazy flattered!! gonna cry still!! please check it out they have a really cool art style and thank you so much aaaa (praying the link works)  
> https://mystxmomo.tumblr.com/post/615870925933592576/fanart-for-a-fic-called-in-the-woods-somewhere-i


End file.
